


October 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he stood near Supergirl's grave.





	October 18, 2002

I never created DC.

Many tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he stood near Supergirl's grave before he remembered causing her to smile with a new toy recently and became happy.

THE END


End file.
